Amnésie révélée
by rage15
Summary: Tsuna fait des rêves étranges semblant apartenir à son passé mais ce Tsuna baguarreur, intelligent et amoureux d'un homme peut-il vraiment être lui ? Tsuna OOC ( indispensable pour la fic) 1827 ; AlbaxRoss ; 8059 ; Je réutilise les persos d'Alba et Ross de Senyuu (j'avais pas envie de créer des persos donc jprends ces deux là mais y a quand même un OC)
1. Prologue

#Rêves# [Pensées Tsuna] {Pensées Hibari}

Prologue :

#-Tsuna-sama… vous allez bien ? demanda un jeune homme tout habillé de noir

-Oui Alba… répondit « Tsuna-sama »

-Vous êtes sûr ? insista Alba

-Oui Alba…

-Qu'elle est la capitale de l'Egypte ?

-Oui Alba…

-Ross ! Tsuna-sama est cassé !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Alba-kun répondit Ross en arrivant

-Tsuna-sama ?

-Je suis tombé amoureux. Dit Tsuna de bout en blanc

-Hein ?

-Hein ?

-C'est un… #

[Hein ? C'était quoi ce rêve ? C'est qui Alba et Ross ? Quelle heure il est ? 7h00… Je suppose que je n'ai qu'à me lever. ]

Tsuna descendit à la cuisine après s'être préparé pour l'école.

-Ohayo Tsu-kun. Tu es débout tôt aujourd'hui. S'impressionna la mère de Tsuna

-Ohayo ! Tu sais, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit oka-san.

-Quoi donc ?

-J'ai révé d'une discussion entre moi et deux personnes que je ne connais pas mais dans mon rêve on avait l'air d'être amis.

-Tu sais comment ils s'appellent ?

-Alba et Ross. Tu connais ?

-Non. Répondit sa mère le visage soudain sombre Ca ne me dit rien du tout désolé Tsu-kun.

-Ce n'est rien.

Tsuna prit son petit dejeuné toujours aussi animé avec Reborn, I'Pin et Lambo, il partit ensuite directement à l'école et arriva à l'heure pour une fois même après avoir croisé sur le chemin Gokudera, Yamamoto et Haru. Les cours de la matinée se passèrent bien. Pause de midi normale. Cours de l'après-midi ennuyeux, Tsuna s'écroula sur son bureau.

# -Enfoiré ! tu as osé me frapper pt'te pute ! hurle un adolesca=ent en uniforme fou de rage

-Ne traîte pas Tsuna-sama de pute, connard ! Cria Alba en réponse

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut la catin de Ross ?!

-Je t'interdis de dire d'Alba qu'il est une catin, Moriyama dit une voix dérrière le jeune adolescent

Moriyama se figea à l'entente de cette voix, se retourna puis s'enfuya mais avant il se retourna et dit

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, je m'en souviendrais. Heureseument que Ross est là sinon-

-Sinon quoi ?! tu croyais que tu allais me foutre la pâté ? tu rêve le cerveau lobotomisé. En trois coups jt'aurais déjà mit à terre et tu me lècherais les pieds en m'appelant « Maître » ! S'énerva Tsunayoshi

-Je m'en souviendrais !

Tsuna regarda Moriyama partir, regarda sa montre puis se mit à courir comme un fou. Il ne vit pas le feu passer au vert tandis qu'il traversait et se fit percuter par une voiture noire, fut projeter plus loin sur la route. Il saignait de la tête et du sang s'écoulait de son oreille droite et sa jambe était retrounée. Alba et Ross accoururent mais Tsuna sombra dans l'inconscience en prononcant un nom : « Hibari-san ». #

-SAWADA ! Hurla le rpofesseur de mathématiques en frappant contre la table de Tsuna

BAM !

-C'hui réveillé putain, vieille merde ! Hurla le jeune Sawada

Tout les chuchotements cessèrent d'un coup et tout les élèves de la classe regardèrent la scène.

-Pardon ?! Monsieur Sawada sortez tout de suite de cette classe !

-Comme tu veux vieux con.

Tout les yeux de la salle s'ouvrir comme des soucoupes peu habitué à de telle grossièretés sortant de la bouche de Dame-Dame Tsuna.

-Que… ? Prenez-ça et allez au comité de discipline !

Le professeur écrivit un mot et lui tendis

-Ouais, ouais… Pff ! répondit l'élève blasé

Tsunayoshi sortit de la salle en claquant violement la porte laissant derrière lui un Gokudera se frappant la tête contre sur sa table, un Yamamoto mort de rire n'ayant rien compris , plusieurs élèves évanouient à terre et les autres élèves totalement éberlués.

[ J'arrive pas à le croire ! Un faible moi ?! Me faire rabaisser par les autres ?! On m'a changé de collège sérieux ?! Quelle bande de cons ! Oka-sa va m'expliquer ça j'éspère. Attends une seconde… ! Le comité de… Merde ! Hibari-san ! ]

Tsuna se maudit intérieurement et avant qu'il ait le temps de décidé de se barrer d'ici le plus vite possible il se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte il se retrouva devant la porte du bureau du comité de discipline et en celui-ci Hibari Kyoya. Tsunayoshi jura et toqua à la porte. Après une réponse positive il entra dans la pièce le cœur battant. Il ferma la porte, avança vers le bureau et donna le mot du professeur au chef du comité de discipline.


	2. Chapitre 1

Pardon pardon pardon j'me suis trompé une fausse manipulation pardon encore voilà le vrai chapitre !

#Rêves# [Pensées Tsuna] {Pensées Hibari}

Chapitre 1 : Et si on s'amusait Hibari ?

-Insulter un prof ? Tu m'étonne Sawada Tsunayoshi… « Vieille merde », « Vieux con »… s'impressionnat Hibari

-C'est quoi l'poblème ?! C'est lui à crier comme un malade dans les oreilles des gens. Pendant un cours facile en plus cria hors de lui Tsuna

-Facile ? Sawada Tsunayoshi sûrement l'élève le plus médiocre de l'histoire de cette école trouve un cours de mathématiques facile ? Du calcul mental qui plus est ? Interrogea Hibari Kyoya

-Bien sûr répondit Tsunayoshi

-Donc… Très bien… 190x5 ?

-940

Le sourire sadique d'Hibari perdit un peu d'intensité et tsuna se mit à sourire

-Pas mal. 3050x5350 ?

-16 317 500

Le sourire d'Hibari pedit plus d'intensité n'apparaissant presque plus ? Tsuna sourit de toutes ses dents

-Impressionant. 10 000 000x50 000 500 ?

-500 005 000 000 000

Les yeux d'Hibari s'écarquillèrent de 3 millimètres et son sourire avait totalement disparu. Tsuna ria.

-Qui-Qui es-tu ? S'inquiéta Kyoya

-Sawada Tsunayoshi répondit le jeune Sawada

-… { Herbivore qui est doué en calcul mental WTF ?! Trop mignon son sourire. Que-Quoi ?! }

-N'essaye pas de comprendre. Je le dirais quand je voudrais. Autre chose ?

-Je te colle ici demain après-midi après tes cours.

-Bien… A demain après-midi alors, HI-BA-RI-SAN.

Tsuan sortit du bureau et retourna en cours d'un pas traînant toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres.

[ Il va falloir que je contacte Alba et Ross pour que je m'amuse un peu. Comment tout le monde réagiras quand il découvriras le « nouveau Tsuna ». Ca va être un très bon jeu je le sens. Je ne blâme pas Oka-san. Vu mon niveau d'amnésie c'était trop dangereux de tout me dire. Je vais la prévenir aussi au moins juste elle, Alba et Ross. Seulement eux doivent savoir que ma mémoire est revenue. ]

La fin des cours sonna plusieurs heures plus tards et Tsuna prit soin de partir de l'école avant que Gokudera et Yamamoto puissent le remarquer. Il arriva chez lui et monta directement dans sa chambre où il croisa Reborn entrain de l'attendre pour faire ses devoirs pour le lendemain.

-Très bien commençons Tsuna.

-Oui… [ Je vais m'amuser dès maintenant ]

-Commence par tes maths Tsuna ordonna Reborn

-Oui

Tsuna sorit ses affaires et se mit à travailler. A peine dix minutes plus tard, il avait tout finis mais avant qu'il puisse descendre aller manger Reborn l'arrêta

-Je vais les vérifiés.

Reborn lut les réponses de Tsuna et le choque s'installa sur son visage.

-Tu-Tu- Tu as tout bon… Begaya le bébé mafieux

-Et alors ?

-Rien rien. Allons manger…

-Oui.

Tsuna descendit les escaliers Reborn sur ses talons. Le bébé avait des idées noires. Etait-ce vraiment Sawada Tsunayoshi qui était là avec lui ? il avait répondut tout bon à ses exercices et il semblait plus sûr de lui que jamais mais encore une certaine aura noire émanait de lui et cela ne lui présageait rien de bon. Le dîner finit, Tsuna monta directement se coucher après avoir prit une douche.

Le lendemain sur le chemin de l'école, Tsuna rencontra Haru. Il la salua et continua à marcher. S'ennuyant il se mit à chanter :

« Baby, you ain't looking right,

You ain't looking right,

Baby, I don't wanna fight,

I don't wanna fight all night* »

-Tu chantes maintenant Tsuna-san ? Demanda Haru

-Je me suis souvenu que ça faisais longtemps que je n'avais pas chanté. Je le faisais beacoup avant.

-Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ? Questionna Haru

-Je n'avais pas le temps

-Ah…

-Les cours vont bientôt commencer. J'y vais.

-Oui Tsuna-san.

[ Elle est chiante cette fille… Ah ! Je vais voir Kyoko en plus. Quelle merde ! Heuresement qu'Hibari-san est là sinon j'aurais provoqué un génocyde. ]

Au milieu du couloir Tsuna se fit intercepter

-Omnivore, ton prof est malade aujourd'hui. Heures de colle maintenant. Ordonna Kyoya

-Oui. Tu pourrais me parler plus gentiment quand même bouda Tsuna

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Tu es un vrai connard quand tu veux

-Ne m'insulte pas je te prie

-Pourquoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? J'ai peur ! Ironia Tsunayoshi

-Tch ! S'énerva le chef d comité de discipline

Hibari sortit ses tonfas, prêt à frapper Tsuna

-tu veux te battre à ce que je vois constata le futur Vongola

-Tu te crois à la hauteur ? Sourit le plus grand

-Oui et toi ? Réplica le plus petit

Le coup de tonfa partit mais Tsunayoshi le bloua avec son avant-bras et repoussa violement hibari. Celui-ci réessaya de le frapper mais le deuxième coup se fit également contrer avec une grande facilité. Kyoya jura et lança une rafale de coups très rapide que le petit Vongola esquiva avec une rapidité désarmante. Le plus grand cacha tant bien que mal son choque et son impréssionnement. Le dixième du nom continua d'ésquiver les coups d'Hibari tandis qu'il reculait jusqu'à la cour de l'école.

-Où as-tu appris ça ?

-Auprès d'amis : Alba Frühling et Ross Fraulstein.

-Fraul…stein ?

-Une ouverture ! Cria soudain le juudaïme

Tsuna plaqua le chef du comité de discipline au sol de façon à bloquer plusieurs de ses mouvements

-Ais-je gagné ?

Sadique moi ? Mais non voyons ! Bah la suite la semaine prochaine ? Alors comment trouvez-vous le nouveau Tsuna ?

Prochain chapitre on voit Alba et Ross !


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Et si on s'amusait comme avant Tsuna ?

#Rêves# [Pensées Tsuna] {Pensées Hibari}

-Une ouverture !

Tsuna plaqua le chef du comité de discipline au sol de façon à bloquer plusieurs de ses mouvements

-Ais-je gagné ?

-Tu rêves !

Hibari renversa la situation mais Tsuna rééchangea les rôles puis Kyoya et ainsi de suite

-On arrête de jouer maintenant ?

Tsuna avait gagné et restait au-dessus d'Hibari

-Jamais Omnivore

-T'es méchant Hibari-san.

Les deux protagonistes se regardèrent intensément, les yeux dans les yeux. A peine une micro-seconde plus tard leurs lèvres étaient scéllées. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes encore et encore sans prendre le temps de respirer mais ils durent se séparer car l'air venait vraiment à manquer. Tsuna se redressa essouflé. Il appuya leur bassins l'un contre l'autre arrachant à Hibari une expréssion de surprise

-Tu me désires ?

-J'arrive pas à croire à quel point, Tsuna.

-Alors allons dans ton bureau Kyoya. Si c'est toi mon premier je suis au paradis.

La dernière sonnerie avant la fermeture de l'école sonna et Tsuna sortit du bureau d'Hibari puis de l'école

-Juudaïme ! Pourquoi avez-vous mis autant de temps ?

-Hibari-san m'a retenue désolé

-Ce type ! Rentrons !

-Oui !

[ Il m'énerve vraiment celui-là ! « Juudaïme », « Juudaïme » c'est chiant ! Je vais le tuer cet abruti ! ]

Tsuna bouscula une personne sur le chemin et s'excusa vivement

-Tsuna-sama ?

-… Alba ? Ross ?

-Vous vous souvenez Tsuna-sama ?

-Oui… Je voulais vous prevenir mais je n'ai pas eu le temps désolé

-Juudaïme ?

-Pars devant je te rejoins Gokudera-kun

-Mais-

Hayato ! Tout de suite c'est un ordre !

-Oui juudaïme !

Et Gokudera partit

-Allons autre part

-Oui…

Pendant ce temps Hayato qui courait vers la maison de Tsuna se fit attraper le bras puis plaquer contre un mur. La seconde d'après une bouche possessives'empara de la sienne. Gokudera repris ses esprits, se recula vivement

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi

-Cet après-midi ? il s'est rien passé et il ne se passeras rien !

-Ne sois pas stupide ! On a couché ensemble !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Idiot de baseballeur !

Et Gokudera s'enfuit en frappant Yamamoto de toute ses forces. Pendant ce temps dans un parc abandonné :

-Donc si je comprends bien, vous avez fait des rêves et depuis le rêves de votre accident… pop ! Vous avez retrouvé la mémoire ?

-C'est dans l'idée. Je me souviens de vous deux, de Moriyama, de mon amour pour Hibari et du collège. Rien de plus.

-C'est Moriyama. C'est lui qui vous a dit que vous étiez un être faible et naïf s'énerva Alba

-Je vais le tuer… murmura dangereusement Tsuna

-C'est déjà fait Tsuna-sama

-Alba ?

-Quand vous ^tes partit et que j'ai vu Mriyama, je suis allé le voir et je l'ai envoyé à l'hosto après lui avoir fracassé le crâne contre un mur. Il est dans le coma… Vous étiez mon seul amis Tsuna-sama mon tout premier, le seul qui m'est jamais aprécié… Explique Alba les larmes aux yeux

-Alba… Je suis tellement désolé…

-Ca va aller, il y avait Ross avec moi.

-Vous allez l'air très proche tout les deux en effet souligna sadiquement le boss Vongola

-On est en couple après tout Tsuna avoua Ross pas géné le moins du monde.

-Ah ! J'étais sûr que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué tout les deux !

-Vous aussi Tsuna-sama…

-Bon ! Il va falloir que j'y aille, je vous appelle demain promis !

-Oui Tsuna-sama

-Oui Tsuna. A demain.

[Ils n'ont pas changés ces deux-là, Alba porte toujours le T-shirt et la veste noirs que je lui ai acheté. Par contre son bermuda est un peu plus moulant qu'avant… C'est pour Ross ? En tout cas lui il préfère l'uniforme scolaire : un pantalon simple noir et une chemis blanche ouverte aux trois premiers bouton, toujours pareil. Tiens ? C'est pas Yamamoto et Gokudera ?]

-Gokudera Oï !

-Arrête de me suivre putain !

-Ecoute moi un peu ! On a des choses à se dire !

-On a rien à se dire ! C'était une erreur !

-C' était pas une erreu ! Je t'aime Hayato et je sais que toi aussi !

Un bruit d'explosion, un Yamamoto au sol, un Gokudera encore en fuite et un Tsuna au paradis…

-C'est très intéressant tout ça. J'vais vraiment m'amuser et beaucoup plus que prévue apparement. Je suis si heureux d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire, moi.

Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'éspère que vous êtes pas trop déçus de cette suite. Elle est pas génial selon une amie… Bah a la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapitre 3

#Rêves# [Pensées Tsuna] {Pensées Hibari}

Chapitre 3 : Et si on foutait la merde à l'école Tsuna ?

-Gokudera-kun !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe juudaïme ?

-Je sais quelque chose à ton sujet dit surnoisement le dixième boss Vongola

-HA ? Et-Et qu-quoi don-donc ? Demanda avec difficulté Gokudera

-Je me le demande !

Tsuna partit un énorme sourire sadique aux lèvres laissant un Gokudera Hayato complètement abasourdit et paniqué.

Arrivé en classe Tsuna tourna encore une fois son plan pour bien emmerder ce petit monde qui n'a jamais cessé de le rabaisser à la moindre occasion tout en pensant à la meilleur façon de mettre Gokudera et Yamamoto ensemble sans se faire remarquer le moins du monde : Chose pas facile direz-vous mais c'est très simple pour un génie comme Tsuna. Le prof du cours de maths toutjours pas remis de son choque de la dernière fois demanda à notre petit Vongola de résoudre le problème du tableau. Tsuna sourit intérieurement et se dirigea donc vers le tableau pas le moins du monde affecté. Il commenca donc à résoudre ce si difficile problème. Le prof perdit toute ses couleurs, un problème de niveau universitaire résole par Dame-Tsuna et sans les calculs subsidiaires ! Le pauvre professeur de mathématiques s'évanouit sous le choc occasioné et fut emmené à l'infirmerie. Deux heures de maths annulé ! Une occasion en or pour les plans de Tsuna ! Bah oui quoi des élèves à punir, un Hibari à séduire et deux abrutis finis à réunir, y'en a du travail ! Donc n'ayant rien à faire de ces deux heures Tsunayoshi décida qu'aller faire chier un p'tit Hibari diablement sexy était le projet le plus intéressant qu'il avait en tête.

Il marcha gaiement vers le bureau du comité de discipline mais deux personnes de sa classe lui barèrent la route en faisant ce qu'ils faisaient le mieux : le rabaisser. Tsuna leur enoya donc un coup de pied bien placé à chacun ( Dont un avec un magnifique cocard ) et repartit plus heureux que jamais voir son Hibari. Malheur !

[Hibari n'est pas dans son bureau ! Que faire maintenant ? Bon ! Allons voir Gokudera et Yamamoto, ils sont sûrement entrain de s'engeuler quelque part. Vu comment réagit Yamamoto en ce moment.]

Tsuna malgré toute sa bonne volonté ne trouva pas les deux abrutis qui lui servent de gardien… Il se demanda où tout le monde pouvait bien se trouver. Personne… C'est comme si tout le monde le fuyait. Il se résigna et appella Alba.

[Mauvaise idée, il était occupé… Zut il faut vraiment que je trouve Hibari maintenant ! Où est-il bon sang de bon soir !]

Il chercha déséspérement son espéré futur petit-ami en vain. C'était l'heure des cours… Deux heures à chercher… PERSONNE ! C'est dire si notre petit Tsuna était contrarié ! C'est vrai quoi ! Merde alors comment faire chier le monde si y a personne à embéter ? Tsuna retourna de mauvaise foi en cours de sport.

[Ah ! Mais en voilà une idée pour foutre la merde à l'école ! Leur montrer mes talents sportifs retrouvés ! Je suis diabolique ! Qu'elle joie !]

C'est donc plus joyeux que tout à l'heure que le boss Vongola se dirigea vers le cours de sport prêt à faire la même chose qu'avec le prof de maths avec celui de sport.

[On va bien s'amuser aujourd'hui je le sens vraiment bien et en plus quoi de mieux qu'un cours où on se dépense pour rapprocher deux personnes hum ? Héhéhéhé !]

-EN AVANT, ALLONS FOUTRE LE BORDEL !

Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre ! Alors c'était comment ? Tsuna est sadique hein ? A la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapitre 4

#Rêves# [Pensées Tsuna] {Pensées Hibari}

Chapitre 4 : Et si on rendait le sport amusant, Tsuna ?

[Je m'ennui ! Ils osnt long à se préparer… Oh voilà Takeshi et Hayato… Héhé commençons !]

Gokudera était dérrière Yamamoto, tsuna en profita et se faufila dérrière son gardien de la tempête et se jeta sur son dos en hurlant « Go-Ku-de-ra-KUN ! ». Hayato bascula en avant tandis que Yamamoto se retournais vers le bruit et BAM ! Le gardien de la pluie se retrouva sous celui de la tempête, leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et Tsuna en profita vivement. Il fit semblant de trébucher et tomba sur Gokudera qui pose ses lèvres sur celles de Yamamoto. Tsunayoshi était au paradis : Première partie du plan réussit !

[Yataa ! Je suis trop heureux ! Ca demarre bien… héhéhéhéhéhé ! Je suis génial !]

-Gokudera-kun je suis trop désolé ! Dit Tsuna un énorme sourire collé au visage alors que Gokudra se relevait vivement

-Juudaïme ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?! Hurla Hayato, hors de lui

-Fait quoi ? Demanda innocement Tsunayoshi

-Mais me… me-me… Hum… Begaya Hayato rougissant

-Hum ? De quoi ? Continua Tsuna son sourire s'élargissant

-… AH ! J'en ai MARRE ! Hurla Gokudera rouge comme une tomate en partant

-Tsuna… Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais tu devrais arrêter dit Yamamoto

-Je ne vois pas de qoui tu parles et je fais ce que je veux. T'as rien à me dire dit Tsuna méchamment en s'éloignant aussi.

Yamamoto regarda ses deux amis partir et soupira. C'est à ce moment là que les élèves et le prof arrivèrent. Tsuna sourit sadiquement en pensant à la suite de son plan.

Le prof fit courir tous les élèves pendant vingt minutes. Tsuna était loiiiiiiiiiiiin devant les autres qui le regardait médusé. Bah oui quoi c'est Dame-Dame Tsuna après tout ! Mais bon après le cours de maths fallait pas s'attendre à le voir nul en sport. Soudain un énorme bruit d'explosion retentit. Le terrain se remplit de fumée et on put entendre :

-VOIIIII ! Stupide prince c'est quoi ton problème ! T'as fahut le tuer !

-Ushishishishi ! Lussuria a osé toucher à ce qui m'appartient je ne vois pas le problème. Ce qui apartient au prince reste au prince. Ushishishishi !

-Bel-sempai au dernière nouvelle je ne vous appartient en aucune façon.

-LA FERME bande de déchet !

La fumée se dissipa en fin et Tsuna put voir la Varia au grand complet.

[hihihi ! Ca va être beaucoup plus amusant que prévu ce cours ! Quelle chance qu'ils soit tous là ! Cependant finalement je vais appelé Alba et Ross comme ça je vais vraiment mais vraiment très bien m'amuser ici !]

Tada c'était le chapitre 4. Esperant que ca vous as plut ! Allez à la semaine prochaine !


	6. MESSAGE

Salut tout le monde ceci est juste un petit message pour vous dire que je fait une pause hivernale ! Pour deux raisons :

-M'avancer dans mes fics

-Faire mes nombreux nombreux devoirs ! (Vive les profs !)

Donc on se revoit tous a partir du 5 Janvier ! sauf bien sûr pour « KHR Drabble folies » où je posterais quatre drables spécial noël avec quatres couples différents ! Si vous avez des suggestion vous pouvez m'en faire part !

Bye-nii !

Rage15


	7. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Et si la varia rendait service ?

Donc toute la Varia du futur est apprut sur le terrain de sport pendant le cours. Tsuna fut le premier à réagir à cette soudaine apparition :

-Xanxus, que fasi-tu ici ?!

-Yo Déchet de Sawada…

-ET… Fran ?! Pourquoi ?

-Un bazooka défectueux…

-Je vois… Dîtes sensei ! Pourquoi ils ne participeraient pas au cours ?

-EUH ?! Bah… Je n'y vois aucune objection…

-Ushishishishi ! Aucune raison que le prince participe à des trucs de paysans !

-Senpai… Vous le feriez pour moi ?

-Oi Bel tu vas pas lui refuseer hein ?!

-Sinon c'est abstinence de deux ans senpai

-Ushishishishi ! tu t'améliore de jour en jour ma grenouille

A ce moment toute la classe pensa que ces personnes étaient de vrai tarés et pas qu'un peu !

-Senpai ! Je vous remercie de ce compliment.

-Gokudera-kun et Yamamoto… Hein ? Ils sont où ?

-Tiens quand ils sont partis ces deux là ?!

-Parfait… héhéhé !

-Oi Sawada c'est quoi ce sourire flippant ?!

-Hum ? Pour rien niark niark niark !

-Flippant…

Le cours de sport se déroula donc dans une étrange atmosphère vu menacait tout ceux qui ralentissait la cadence, Squalo insultait Xanxus pour ses menaces à deux balles, Levi courait comme un dératé pour faire pliaisir à son boss, Lussuria matait sans vergogne les élèves de la classe en les imaginanant mort, Bel faisant sembalnt de courir lentement pour mater le cu de Fran qui lui en profitait pour s'amuser de son senpai et Tsuna lui souriait d'une manière trèèèèèès peu rassurante. Gokudera et Yamamoto toujours porté disparut… Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ? Même moi je les trouve pas ! MEEEEEERDE, je les ai perdus de vue et je les retrouve plus ! K'so ils vont me le payer ! Ah le cours est finis et tout le monde va se changer… C'est pas vrai mêm Hibari s'est fait la malle ! Ils sont horribles ! Bon Tsuna parle avec Xanxus qui a le même sourire de Tsuna ! J'ai raté la conversation… Ha non ca continu écoutons ça :

-Donc tu en es ?

-Bien sûr !

-Ushishishishi ! Quel plan intéressant !

-Bel ? tu as entendu la conversation ?!

-Oui… Ushishishi ! Puis-je participer ?

-Bien sûr ! Plus on est fous plus on rit non ? Et Fran ?

-Non… Ca va être plsu amusant comme ça.

-Je vois… Si tu fais un mauvais pas je lui dit tout…

-Tu es devenue vraiment intéressant Tsunayoshi Sawada. Ushishishi !

-Très bien ! On y va ?

-Oui…

Troi sourire très flippant… C'est pas rassurant hein ? Bah le plan des ses trois mafieux commence et nous on attends que de savoir ce que c'est hein ? Tiens, c'est pas Fran dérrière le mur ?

-Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre senpai… Vous allez le regrettez amèrement et tu va bien le sentir passer cette fois… hihihihi !

Houlà… C'est devenu une guerre ! Gokudera et Yamamoto sont réapparut ! Tiens ? On dirait qu'ils se sont battus… Ou autre chose ? Ils ont encore disparuent ! Bah on verras ça au prochain chapitre ! Jaa ne !

Donc j'ai changé mon style d'écriture si ca dérange dîtes le moi. J'voulais que ca fasse plus vivant… Bon ! A la semaine procahine pour la suite ! Salut !


	8. Chapitre 6

Coucou ! Excusez-moi de mon retard mais je suis tombé malade et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre ! Je préviens donc que je chapitre est exclusivement composé de dialogue. Enocre pardon et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : Et si on avait une discussion ?

A Namimori, à la résidence Sawada, le jeune Tsunayoshi parlait au téléphone de son plan à son ami Alba :

-C'est si amusant que ça Tsuna-sama ?

-Oui vraiment ! Vous participez Ross et toi ?

-Huuuuuum… Je me demande…

-Oh Allez ! Comme au bon vieux temps ?!

-Bon… D'accord. Je vais en perler à Ross.

-Yeah ! Merci Alba ! Jaa ne.

-Jaa ne Tsuna-sama.

Alba participe donc au plan de Tsuna, Xanxus et de Belphégor mais qu'en est-il de Ross ?

666 666 666

Beacoup plus loin en Italia, au même moment, dex membres de la varia avait une étrange discusion :

-Que t'arrive-t-il Fran ?

-Rien ! J'ai juste envie de toi là tout de suite.

-Fran ! Ca te ressemble pas.

-J'ai pas le droit de désirer mon petit ami ?

-J'ai jamais dit ça !

-Alors où est le problème Bel ?

-Fran…

-Be-e-e-e-e-le…

Dooooooonc ! Fran semble vraiment s'amuser alors on les laisse hein ?

666 666 666

Retour au Japon où je pense enfin avoir retrouvée les deux fuyards :

-Arrête abruti ! On va nous voir !

-Y a personne à part nous ici…

-Takeshi arrête ! Je t'en prie pas ici !

-Ok, ok…

-Tu… Tu veux venir chez moi ?

-Hayato… J'en serait ravi. Je t'aime.

-Crétin, je t'aime aussi…

Bon ici aussi ils sont dans leur bulle… (On a ratés le plus intéressant zut !)

666 666 666

Nous voilà à Kokuyo land où Hibari viens juste d'arriver :

-Kufufu ! C'est rare que tu vienne ici ma petite alouette.

-La ferme.

-Oya oya ! Je suis triste ! Tu es si méchant Kyoya…

-Tch ! J'ai un truc à te proposer.

-Oya ? Parle tu m'intéresse… Kufufufu !

Oulà ! C'est pas rassurant cette histoire… Ca fait même peur…

666 666 666

Retour à la varia où deux autres membres on sûrement le même genre de discussion que Bel et Fran :

-Oï Boss ! T'es où ?

-Ici déchet.

-Ah… C'est quoi ce sourire ?

-Dis Squalo…

-Gloups !

-Ca fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas fait et…

-Euh…

-Je crois que j'en ai vraiment envie tu vois…

-Oui… Euh…

-Donc tu vas venir avec moi tout de suite dans ma chambre et…

-Et ?

-Tu vas docilement me laisser te prendre…

-…

-Ou sinon je peux demander à quelqu'un d'autre…

-NON ! Je viens !

-Allons-y dans ce cas.

-Oui…

Mouais (tous des pervers ici) Bon allons voir Alba !

666 666 666

Nous voici donc chez Alba et Ross. Ross lit tranquilement un livre tandis que Alba est géné de devoir demander un truc pareil à son petit ami :

-Ross… Je peux te parler ?

-Que se passe-t-il Alba ?

-Voilà, Tsuna-sama veux que nous participions à son plan et j'ai accepté à sa place…

-Ah… Ne t'inquiète pas. Je participe si tu le fais aussi tu le sais non ?

-Ross je t'adore !

-Je sais… En quoi consiste ce plan dis-moi ?

-Nous devons provoquer un dégat des eaux chez Hibari Kyoya…

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour qu'il aille vivre chez Tsuna-sama le temps des réparations.

Haaaaa ! Il a pas changé…

-Je vois…

-Bien ! Allons-y alors, provoquer ce dégat des eaux.

-Oui !

Nos deux protagonistes se dirigèrent vers la sortie de chez eux heureux de rendre service à Tsuna comme autrefois.

666 666 666

Retournons à la maison Sawada où Tsuna viens de finir ses devoirs :

-Reborn !

-Quoi Dame-Tsuan ?

-J'ai finis mes devoirs.

-Déjà ?

-Oui.

-Dame-Tsuna…

-Je vais tout te dire… En vérité le Tsuna que vous connaissiez tout n'a jamais existé…

-Hein ?

-J'étais amnésique et ce que tu as devant toi est le vrai SawadaTsunayoshi.

-Sois plus précis je te prie.

-Le meix c'est que je te raconte tout depuis le début non ?

-Oui. Je t'écoute.

-Installe-toi…

Tsuna commença donc son récit…

Voilà c'est finis ! Je sais c'est pas bien de couper ici mais je préfère me concentrer sur son passé bien correctement et pas couper à plusieurs endroit donc tout le prochian chapitre se composeras de flashbacks alors il va peut-être pas arriver le week-end prochain mais je vais faire de mon mieux à la prochaine p !


End file.
